litschoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
SciFi/Fantasy
Introduction Introduction by Forough Rezayi Science fiction is a genre of fiction dealing with the impact of imagined innovations in science or technology, often in a futuristic setting. It differs from fantasy in that, within the context of the story, its imaginary elements are largely possible within scientifically established or scientifically postulated laws of nature (though some elements in a story might still be pure imaginative speculation). Exploring the consequences of such differences is the traditional purpose of science fiction, making it a "literature of ideas".Science fiction is largely based on writing rationally about alternative possibilities. Representative authors: Gregory Benford, Geoffrey A. Landis , David Brin,Rudy Rucker ,Vernor Vinge,Robert A. Heinlein, Arthur C. Clarke, Hal Clement, Isaac Asimov, Greg Bear, Larry Niven, Robert J. Sawyer, Stephen Baxter, Alastair Reynolds, Charles Sheffield, Ben Bova, and Greg Egan. Representative Works *''2001: A Space Odyssey'' by Arthur C. Clarke *''2010: Odyssey Two'' by Arthur C. Clarke *''2061: Odyssey Three'' by Arthur C. Clarke *''3001: The Final Odyssey'' by Arthur C. Clarke Celestial Matters by Richard Garfinkle *''Imperial Earth'' by Arthur C. Clarke '' Celestial Matters'' by Richard Garfinkle *''Imperial Earth'' by Arthur C. Clarke Forough.Rezayi Characteristics Subgenres: *.1 Hard SF *.2 Soft and social SF *.3 Cyberpunk *.4 Time travel *.5 Alternate history *.6 Military SF *.7 Superhuman *.8 Apocalyptic *.9 Space opera *.10 Space Western The settings for science fiction are often contrary to known reality, but the majority of science fiction relies on a considerable degree of suspension of disbelief, which is facilitated in the reader's mind by potential scientific explanations or solutions to various fictional elements. These may include: *A setting in the future, in alternative timelines, or in an historical past that contradicts known facts of history or the archaeological record *A setting in outer space, on other worlds, or involving aliens *Stories that involve technology or scientific principles that contradict known laws of nature *Stories that involve discovery or application of new scientific principles, such as time travel or psionics, or new technology, such as nanotechnology, faster-than-light travel or robots, or of new and different political or social systems (e.g., a dystopia, or a situation where organized society has collapsed) Storyline Science fiction is widely recognized as speculative fiction. Works in this genre have storylines that explore moral, social, philosophical, technical and intellectual issues and/or questions. Authors utilize a setting that establishes otherness of time and/or place, a setting outside of everyday reality, to allow for the discussion of new, challenging and sometimes controversial ideas. There are typically many different layers and levels to a science fiction storyline, and it can be enjoyed at any or all of those levels. Overall, as Joyce Saricks points out, science fiction is a genre that affirms the role of story in our lives. Frame One important part of the frame in science fiction works is the technical and scientific detail. As discussed above, one of the important traits of this genre is its focus on science and technology; without sufficient detail, works of science fiction lose this characteristic. It is important to note, however, that, since the 1950's, knowledge of scientific detail is not as critical to the reader's understanding of the work. Readers without a background in science can now pick up almost any work of science fiction and still understand the plot perfectly. The frame of the story, the special setting or particular atmosphere, is instrumental in setting the tone. There is a wide range of frame, atmosphere and tone in this genre, from the comic nature of Douglas Adams to the more somber and philosophical atmosphere of Ursula LeGuin. C'haracterization' As both Saricks and Tixier recognize, storyline and frame are the focus of this genre. Characters are usually secondary to the questions that are pursued through the action of the plot. Though the more literary end of the genre does focus more heavily on characters, in general the genre focuses on situations and events. Also, many of the science fiction characters are series characters, developed slowly over the course of the series. Pacing The pacing within the genre varies greatly with the particular work, but it is generally linked to the type and amount of action in the story. The action in science fiction works may be either psychological/philosophical (interior) or physical (exterior). Typically, the assumption is that works focused on interior action are slower paced and those focused on exterior action are faster paced. by Forough Rezayi This School in Popular Culture Do we see any significant references to this movement in todays culture, especially popular culture? Can you think of any movies, series, songs, advertisements,etc, that reminds you of this school? Interesting Webpages on This School There are a lot of wedsites that are about this school, some of which are really interesting or informative. Have you found any?